


Tetsu No Kekkonshiki - ObiKakaRin

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5 years of marriage, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bodas de 5 anos, Bodas de Ferro, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, DarkSaori, F/M, Falling In Love, Heterosexual Sex, Iron Wedding, KakaObi, KakaRin, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, ObiKaka, Oral Sex, Sex, Tetsu No Kekkonshiki, Threesome - F/M/M, Trisal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bisexual sex, naruto - Freeform, obikakarin, obirin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Tetsu No Kekkonshiki = bodas de ferro, casamento de cinco anos;Kakashi, Obito e Rin estavam completando cinco anos de casamento. Como eles iriam comemorar aquela data tão importante?OBIKAKARIN || PRESENTE DE AMIGO OCULTO
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 2





	Tetsu No Kekkonshiki - ObiKakaRin

I - O trisal que f0d3 junto... 

Era uma manhã de sexta-feira e uma mulher extremamente atraente despertou, abrindo os olhos com lentidão; levantou-se da cama de forma preguiçosa, pois não desejava realmente fazê-lo tão cedo. Bocejou enquanto os olhos muito castanhos observavam ao redor, percebendo que ela se encontrava só, e então em seguida estes acompanharam o caminho que seus pés fizeram; o seu corpo de curvas desenhadas estava adornado com uma blusa social branca que lhe caía sensualmente em conjunto com uma calcinha boxer preta lhe cobrindo as partes íntimas. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, indo em direção à cozinha, quando mãos fortes a seguraram pela cintura. 

— Bom dia amor! — Uma voz grossa disse a fazendo rir e suspirar, o dono dela lhe depositando um beijo no ombro coberto sem hesitação. 

— Bom dia, amor! Tudo bem? — indagou ela se virando e olhando profundamente aqueles lindos olhos ônix, tomando os lábios do homem sem demora. 

— Uhum, bem melhor agora. — O homem sorriu durante o beijo, retribuído cheio de amor e carinho, as mãos descendo da cintura fina para os glúteos fartos, os apertando. 

— Hmmm, mas já está pensando em sexo a essa hora, Obito? — Riu ela mordendo o lábio inferior dele e o puxando com os dentes, soltando-o e ouvindo um gemido sair daquela boca deliciosa. 

— Você sabe que comigo qualquer hora é hora, não sabe? — indagou sacana, fazendo-a rir mais. 

— Claro que sei, mas vamos tomar café primeiro, sim? 

O moreno soltou um suspiro e fez uma carinha de cachorro abandonado que não a convenceu, então se contentou em beijá-la na testa e entrelaçar os seus dedos, caminhando até a cozinha calmamente. 

Chegando lá a morena notou outra presença e sorriu, aproximando-se. 

— Bom dia, amor! — disse enquanto levava a mão desocupada até a nuca de um homem de cabelos brancos, o fazendo virar-se e colando suas bocas em um beijo carinhoso. 

— Bom dia, minha linda. Dormiu bem? — indagou ele, arrancando um sorriso de ambos. 

— Sim, mas estou melhor agora. Na verdade, sempre me sinto bem quando estamos juntos, acordando mais uma vez nessa rotina louca e cansativa. — Confessou corada, o que foi adorável para os dois. 

— Sabe que eu também? — Obito disse olhando de um para o outro, soltando a mulher calmamente e sentando-se à mesa farta de comidas cheirosas. — Nem acredito que já estamos há tanto tempo juntos, sabem? — Os olhos dele brilharam ao dizer aquela frase, causando um sorriso lindo e bobo nos que o olhavam. — Quando paro para pensar, às vezes parece até mesmo um sonho. 

— É, você tem razão. — Rin sentou-se ao seu lado, pegando alguns bolinhos que descansavam dentro de uma cestinha. — Às vezes parece até mentira. Passamos por tanta coisa, tanta gente tentou nos separar... — Murmurou perdida em lembranças, o olhar captando algo no armário suspenso da cozinha – como se ele fosse muito interessante –, enquanto sua boca se ocupava em comer. 

— É, passamos por muita coisa mesmo... — Suspirou Kakashi virando-se e levando ovos com bacon em um prato farto para os cônjuges, o cheiro deste invadindo as suas narinas. — Nem me lembre disso. 

— Ha, você lembra de quando a Sakura surtou ao saber que você estava comigo? — A mulher indagou rindo baixinho, contagiando Obito que já se servia de um pouco de leite. — Aquilo foi tenebroso. Ela tentava chamar a sua atenção e dava ataques de ciúmes quando eu passava lá na Uchihas Enterprises, eu ficava roxa de vergonha e de raiva e nem sei porque, ela era tão nova. 

— Nem me fale. — Kakashi suspirou, mas dessa vez de desgosto. — Sakura era uma menina ainda, eu sinceramente não sei o que ela viu em mim. Ela era menor aprendiz na empresa e eu era velho demais para ela, nunca nem sequer fiz nada para que ela fantasiasse algo entre nós. 

— Ah, Kakashi, por favor, “velho"? — Obito fez careta e arrancou uma risada de Rin. — Ela surtou quando soube que ambos estávamos com você, nada de novo nisso. Senti um pouco de dó, mas não muito. — Riu ele contagiando os outros dois. 

— Ela era uma boa menina, só gostou da pessoa errada — disse o platinado de forma descontraída, sentando-se defronte a eles e se servindo de uma xícara de café, assustando-se com as caras fechadas de ambos. — A qual estava comprometida, claro. 

Rin e Obito assentiram satisfeitos com a resposta e sorriram enquanto Kakashi riu baixinho todo sem jeito. 

O platinado então suspirou e levou a bebida fumegante aos lábios, sorvendo calmamente o líquido. 

— E então, o que vamos fazer hoje? — Rin indagou já comendo alguns donuts, os seus preferidos que possuíam bastante açúcar. 

— Bom, como um dos herdeiros Uchihas privilegiado que sou, consegui uma folguinha e poderemos comemorar bem relaxados. — O moreno disse malicioso, olhando de um para o outro, fazendo Rin morder o lábio sujo de açúcar no mesmo instante. 

— E eu estou de férias, então, que tal irmos para um chalé, um resort, algo bem longe daqui? — Ela sugeriu, arrancando um riso baixo do platinado, olhando-o confusa. — O que foi, por que está rindo? 

— Digamos que sou bem mais adiantado do que vocês, tanto é que pedi uma folga para hoje e já fiz uma reserva especial, afinal, esse ano era a minha vez de planejar como seria a nossa comemoração, não é? — disse ele de forma despreocupada, fazendo com que Rin se entusiasmasse e Obito ficasse pensativo, porém com um sorriso de canto. 

— Hmmm, Kashi sempre safado, não é? — O moreno riu. — O que será que ele planejou? 

— Não mais do que você, né, Obi? — Rin cortou-o. — Queria me foder uma hora dessas, sem nem tomar café, que isso! Aposto que o Kashi fez a escolha certa por nós. 

— Você sempre com esse palavreado elegante que eu amo! — Riu o Uchiha. — Nem acredito que esse dia está acontecendo, estou tão feliz! 

— Nem eu. — Suspirou o platinado. — Cinco anos é muito tempo aturando vocês. — Brincou, rindo baixinho. 

— Ah, você nos ama, fale a verdade. — A morena sorriu encantada, acariciando o braço de Kakashi, pois este descansava sobre a mesa. — Afinal, se não fosse o caso, não estaríamos juntos ainda, não é? Lavando as roupas um do outro, bebendo líquidos um do outro... 

Obito mordeu o lábio inferior com o que ela disse e riu sacana, fazendo Kakashi balançar a cabeça em reprovação. 

— Ai, vocês são demais! 

— Estamos mentindo? — Obito indagou olhando-o intensamente. 

— Não, não estão. E ainda são convencidos. — O platinado suspirou e riu em seguida, o clima delicioso na cozinha o fazendo agradecer mentalmente por tê-los em sua vida. 

Conversaram sobre os apertos que passaram, como quando tiveram uma crise por acharem que não se amavam por igual, e riram, pois, aquilo foi definitivo para sentirem o quanto se amavam e o quanto sentiam medo de perder um ao outro. Logo após terminarem o café da manhã, foram para o quarto e adentraram o banheiro deste, despindo-se calmamente. Obito e Kakashi entraram um seguido do outro no box espaçoso e Rin foi a última, despindo-se das suas vestes lentamente, sendo um deleite para os olhos dos maridos, logo se juntando a eles. 

— Você é tão linda, amor... — O moreno soltou, apaixonado, colocando os fios castanhos para trás da orelha dela, recebendo um sorriso como resposta. 

— Você quem é... — Suspirou ela, levando uma mão até a nuca dele e o puxando para si, fechando os olhos ao senti-lo se aproximar, colando os lábios nos dele. 

O beijo aconteceu de forma natural e calma, logo se tornando apressado devido ao desejo sempre latente, as línguas encontrando-se e atracando-se, as salivas se mesclando, gemidos baixos sendo soltos por conta da proximidade dos corpos, as chamas acendendo-se gradativamente. 

— Hmmm, Obi... — Rin gemeu após terminarem o beijo, abraçando o moreno pelo pescoço, sentindo a trilha de beijos molhados marcando o seu próprio e a arrepiando. 

— Hmmm, Rin... Minha gostosa... — Sussurrou Obito marcando o quanto podia daquela pele alva e tão macia, cheirosa, encantadora aos olhos e apetitosa ao paladar. 

Kakashi observava aquela cena com um claro desejo nos olhos, observando as costas desenhadas da mulher e descendo para os seus glúteos fartos, admirando-os. Não pôde frear a sua leve ereção se formando, lambendo os lábios discretamente, levando um susto quando a morena se virou para ele. 

— Você achou que eu ia esquecer de você, gatinho? — Rin sorriu maliciosa, pendurando-se no pescoço do platinado, que sorriu sacana. 

Kakashi era o mais controlado dos três. Ele não demonstrava o seu grau de perversidade com facilidade por ser um pouco tímido, mas, quando estavam a sós, se libertava. Conforme se excitava, o seu lado que parecia inexistente vinha à tona, o que o fazia a cada dia um enigma mais gostoso de se resolver. 

Rin não demorou a abocanhar os lábios do platinado, ambos de olhos fechados, logo apreciando os movimentos das línguas e a proximidade dos corpos que se friccionaram com vontade, fazendo Obito sibilar alto cheio de desejo. O seu olhar sobre os dois era tão forte que mais um pouco eles entrariam em combustão; jamais havia se sentido tão à flor da pele quanto naquele momento. Sem perder tempo, Kakashi suspendeu a mulher pelas coxas grossas, as próprias costas colidindo contra a parede de azulejos claros, enquanto o beijo não foi interrompido nem por um segundo. 

— Hmmm, Kashi, hmmm... Oh, gostoso, gostoso... Já está ficando duro, hm? — Desgrudou a sua boca da dele, sussurrando baixinho, enquanto sentia os lábios do platinado descerem por seu pescoço alvo e macio, a fazendo revirar os olhos. Ela pronunciou um sibilo deleitoso ao puxar o ar devido ao tesão do momento, fazendo caras e bocas pela intensidade do que estava acontecendo. 

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior vendo aquilo sem frear a vontade de se tocar, levando a mão direita até o seu membro, iniciando uma massagem leve e torturante que logo evoluiu para algo mais apressado. 

Seus gemidos logo se fizeram presentes, mesclando-se ao barulho dos beijos trocados por Rin e Kakashi e então não houve mais resistência de sua parte. Apertou o membro com vontade e abaixou-se próximo aos glúteos da mulher, os abocanhando e lambendo, chupando, tudo ao mesmo tempo, a fazendo ofegar contra os lábios de Kakashi, excitada. 

— Oh, amor, que malvado... A-Assim... — Gemeu olhando-o por cima do ombro, os olhos pequeninos de prazer quase se enchendo de lágrimas, ainda mais por notar o olhar sendo retribuído intensamente. — Faz... Faz, por favor, faz... — Pediu manhosa, arrancando um riso sacana de Obito, que ameaçou lamber a fenda que separava as duas bandas da bunda maravilhosa dela, provocante. 

Kakashi mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou profundamente. 

— Faça, amor, não a deixe na vontade... — disse baixinho o olhando, atiçando o moreno, que retribuiu o seu olhar diretamente. 

Lambendo os lábios, Obito se ajeitou e segurou os glúteos fartos, separando as bandas e escorregando a língua experiente para cima, tocando a entrada dela, que deu um pulo no colo do platinado. 

— Ohhh, Obi... Assim, assim, hmmm... — Franziu o cenho e fez careta de dor, os poucos pelos arrepiados, soltando um gemido deleitoso ao senti-lo lhe tocar tão intimamente. 

O moreno continuou a sorrir enquanto chupava o cuzinho dela, que piscava enlouquecido desejando ser penetrado, como sempre. Rin ficava mole tão rápido, era delicioso e lindo de se ver, para ambos. Não demorou para Obito se pôr embaixo dela e começar a lhe chupar deliciosamente, a fazendo tremer e gemer alto. 

— Ohhhhhhhhhhh, amoooooooooor... — A voz da morena saía de forma contínua, um gemido delicioso e manhoso mesclado com a urgência que seu corpo pedia e o desejo enlouquecedor por aqueles homens maravilhosos. — Ahhhhhh, Obi, assim... Hmmm, me chupa gostoso, ohhhh... — Revirou os olhos e deitou a cabeça contra o ombro de Kakashi, que a apertou pelas coxas com mais vontade, sibilando baixinho por vê-la sentindo tanto prazer e tremendo tanto contra ele. 

Os movimentos da língua de Obito no clitóris dela eram precisos e rápidos, o mesmo já se encontrando duro e molhado pela saliva, causando um frenesi louco no corpo de Rin, que sofria espasmos e contrações em seu sexo, além do suor que começou a se formar sobre a sua pele. 

Enquanto a morena apreciava a degustação que Obito fazia em si, o platinado não conseguiu frear a sua ereção já grande e dura, dolorida e latejante, gemendo forte ao sentir a esposa descontar o prazer no pescoço dele, mordendo-o e lambendo enquanto sons agudos e desesperados, até mesmo chorosos, escapavam por seus lábios delicados. 

— Ohhhh, Rin... A-Amor... — Kakashi ofegou todo arrepiado e gemeu, fechando os olhos para melhor apreciar os beijos e lambidas aos quais a mulher lhe presenteava, marcando-o, pois, sua pele era deveras sensível, mas ele não se importava em deixar as marcas à vista. As exibia com amor e orgulho, todas elas. 

— Hmmm Kashi, isso... G-Geme comigo, hmmm... — pediu ela enlouquecida, trêmula, cheia de vontade de transar com aqueles homens gostosos e safados como se não houvesse amanhã. 

Obito continuava a lhe chupar a boceta que respingava de tesão, deliciando-se e ofegando baixinho enquanto segurava as pernas dela bem abertas, sentindo-a se contrair cada vez mais. 

— Ohhh, Rin... — O moreno gemeu rouco, apaixonado e doido por ela. — Que delícia, toda molhadinha para mim... 

— Hmmm, sempre para você, amor, sempre... Ohhh, continua... — Gemeu apaixonada ao desgrudar a boca do pescoço de Kakashi, rebolando nos braços dele, arrancando um riso de Obito, que a segurou firme para continuar o que fazia. A sua língua estava começando a doer, mas não se importava, queria dar o máximo de prazer a ela. 

O moreno fez menção de parar com o que fazia, mas ela se segurou firme em Kakashi e levou a mão desocupada até os cabelos dele, os segurando com uma certa dose de força. 

— Não ouse parar, ouviu? — ditou mandona, fazendo-o rir encantado junto ao platinado. 

— Ah, é? Veremos se você aguenta então, meu bem. — Sorriu ele de forma lasciva, dando uma última lambida naquela boceta deliciosa e aproveitando para deixar uma lambida também nas bolas de Kakashi, que gemeu com o contato, se arrepiando rapidamente. 

Obito se levantou e se pôs atrás dela, levando dois dedos à boca, chupando-os com gula sob os olhares atentos e escuros de desejo dos seus amados, logo os tirando e tocando um dos buracos que mais amava e adentrando-o com calma, mas firmeza, ouvindo um gemido sofrido e agudo, totalmente despudorado, deixar a garganta de Rin. 

Os barulhos sexuais e molhados tomaram conta do lugar, deixando-os ainda mais excitados e loucos para que o ápice enfim chegasse e tomasse tudo de uma vez. O platinado não perdeu tempo e levou os lábios ao pescoço da mulher, marcando-o com beijos, lambidas e mordidas que se intensificaram conforme ela pedia por mais. 

A mulher gemia tanto que não conseguia nem falar e a cada estocada sentia-se à beira do limite, tremendo e se arrepiando por inteiro, jogando a cabeça para trás e sendo amparada pelo ombro de Obito, que só parou quando sentiu as paredes internas dela se contraírem a jogando num abismo sem volta, um orgasmo avassalador tomando conta do corpo dela e saindo em forma de um grito alto e aliviado, ao mesmo tempo que agonizante. 

Enquanto Rin arfava buscando ar, Obito retirou os dedos calmamente de dentro dela sentindo-os melados e sorriu os lambendo de forma safada, o cansaço estampado em seu rosto somente o deixando mais belo. 

— Hmmm tão gostosa, amor... Gozou gostoso, hm? — A malícia da voz dele se destacou mais do que a sensualidade, causando um riso nela e em Kakashi, que suspirou ainda mais duro. 

— S-Sim, Eu... Eu... hmmm... — Gemeu baixinho num fio de voz, a mesma quase sumindo enquanto o seu peito subia e descia em constante rapidez que calmamente foi se dissipando e dando lugar a uma respiração mais controlada. 

— Gostosa, linda... Você é maravilhosa, amor... — Kakashi sussurrou rouco, beijando o pescoço dela com carinho e vontade, a fazendo suspirar. 

Obito se sentia tão duro que apertou seu membro para descontar sua vontade enquanto Kakashi não se controlou mais e desceu Rin de seu colo, pois desejava prova-la como o moreno fez. 

Com a ajuda do platinado, a mulher deitou-se no chão do box e abriu as pernas com certa dificuldade por conta do recente orgasmo, logo revirando os olhos ao sentir a boca quente dele lhe chupar todos os cantos da boceta. Do clitóris até a entrada e vice-versa, tomando todo o seu néctar delicioso e salgado de forma suave e apaixonada, enquanto Obito olhava a cena e lambia os lábios, sibilando baixinho e tentando se controlar. A diversão não podia acabar tão rápido, afinal, havia uma comemoração a ser feita; desejava ter muita energia para aguentar aqueles dois, pois eram tão safados e enérgicos quanto ele, mas não podia negar que aquela visão lhe perturbava e o fazia quase perder o controle. 

— Ahhhhh, a-amor... K-Kashi, assim, assim, hmmm... Gostoso! — Gemeu de forma despudorada enquanto o platinado rodava a língua em seu clitóris, segurando os cabelos dele com vontade e os puxando, descontando todo o prazer que estava sentindo. 

O seu corpo delicado sofria vários espasmos e a cada um, Rin achava que iria morrer de tão intenso que estava sendo ter Kakashi lhe estimulando. 

Kakashi estava deitado e não resistiu em levar dois dedos à boca, chupando-os apressadamente, logo sentando-se e os penetrando na mulher, que revirou os olhos, sentindo os cabelos castanhos e médios grudarem-se mais à sua pele suada enquanto arqueava as costas. O platinado suspirou e deliciou-se, perdido com tamanha visão linda e sensual diante de si, iniciando as estocadas e aumentando o ritmo conforme os gemidos de Rin se tornaram mais urgentes. A boceta dela lhe engolia querendo cada vez mais, fazendo-o sentir-se claustrofóbico dentro daquele corpo bem feito, até que um grito agudo e desesperado cortou o arfar de ambos os homens, afinal, ela havia sentido o seu Ponto G ser acertado uma vez mais naquela mesma hora. 

Kakashi continuou estocando aquele local úmido e com textura de esponja, até cessar os movimentos e sorrir encantado e cansado com uma Rin sorridente quase lhe cegando, tamanha a felicidade que sentia naquele momento. O platinado então retirou os dedos da cavidade apertada, os lambeu, e deixou um beijo na testa da boceta da esposa, se levantando calmamente, trazendo-a consigo assim que possível. 

— Você está bem, amor? — indagou ele preocupado, recebendo um aceno positivo e de certa forma envergonhado. 

— Sim, estou, s-só as pernas que estão tremendo um pouco e... Uau, vocês estão a cada dia mais fogosos, pobre da minha bocetinha! — riu ela olhando para ambos e beijando cada um na boca, doces beijos de língua dados com todo carinho e retribuídos com a mesma intensidade. 

Após aquele momento, ela ligou o chuveiro e entrou embaixo dele, gemendo baixinho ao sentir a quentura da água contra a sua pele desnuda. Percebeu os dois homens a olhando com tamanho amor e não resistiu, sorrindo com as bochechas coradas. 

— O que foi? — indagou curiosa. 

— Nada, é que... Você sempre fica tão linda após transarmos... — Obito disse encantado, perdido naquela face tão bela quanto safada. — Sério, eu fico todo bobo te olhando... 

— Vocês quem são lindos... — respondeu ela já completamente molhada, os cabelos escorridos diminuindo de volume por conta da água. 

— Eu também, eu... Eu adoro te ver assim, sabe, é como se estivéssemos juntos há séculos, nós três... — Kakashi completou, sorrindo pequeno, mas de forma sincera também encantado pela beleza de Rin. 

— Por mim ficaremos juntos eternamente. — Suspirou ela estendendo as mãos. — Venham, amores, vamos tomar um banho para embarcarmos em nossa aventura, hm? 

Sem mais poder resistir, os homens se entreolharam sorridentes e seguraram cada qual uma mão dela, indo até a mesma e a abraçando com carinho, o trio fechando os olhos no mesmo instante. 

— Vocês são toda a minha vida... — confessou — Sem vocês, nada tem sentido, graça ou cor. Eu jamais poderia escolher entre um de vocês, queria só dizer isso. 

— Nem nós... — disseram ambos os homens juntos. 

— Você é mais do que a nossa vida, você é tudo o que nos move. — Obito disse sentindo o coração muito acelerado. 

— Você é tudo o que nos une, Rin, porque sem você eu e o Obito brigaríamos direto. — Brincou o platinado levando um soquinho fraco no ombro dado pelo moreno. — É brincadeira. Você sempre foi tudo de mais precioso para nós. 

— Ah, meus amores, meus tudinhos, meus chatos e irritantes... Meus docinhos... — Estava tão manhosa que parecia até brincadeira, mas era o seu jeito. 

Após as transas, Rin se permitia ser fofa, assim como eles também. 

Ficaram um tempo naquela posição, até que a morena abriu os olhos e os soltou, saindo em seguida, dando espaço para que se banhassem, se encostando na parede. Riu baixinho contemplando os membros meia bomba, logo sorrindo encantadoramente. 

— Me desculpem se não brincamos mais um pouco, eu não queria que perdêssemos a hora das reservas. Nós precisamos ir para o local mágico a tempo, não é? Prometo que os recompensarei. 

— Está desculpada. — Obito riu enquanto se molhava, mirando a mulher. — Você não será perdoada, fique sabendo. 

— Ui, que medo! — Riu ela encantada, já pegando o sabonete e o molhando na água, se ensaboando. — Nossa, mal consigo me mexer, vocês são fodas. 

Kakashi riu e a beijou no ombro. 

— Sabe como é, né, somos talentosos. 

— São mesmo. Como eu disse, coitadinha de mim. — Fingiu chorar, arrancando risadas dos homens, que passaram a se revezar debaixo do chuveiro. 

Rin suspirou encantada, admirando aqueles corpos bem trabalhados e tão lindos, gostosos, carregados de curvas tão brutas quanto delicadas. Seus anjos eram perfeitos. 

— Eu amo vocês — disse com os olhos brilhando. — Eu realmente os amo e estou tão ansiosa! 

— Nós te amamos, vida — disseram juntos, rindo um para o outro e logo a fitando. 

— Será inesquecível. — Kakashi piscou um olho. 

— Nunca mais iremos esquecer desse dia. — Obito respondeu sorridente. 

Entre brincadeiras, beijos e risos tomaram o banho e em pouco tempo estavam enrolados nas toalhas, caminhando em direção ao quarto e começando a se arrumar. 

Obito optou por toda a sua vestimenta na cor preta desde a cueca até os tênis caros que não demoraram a ser postos em seus pés; já Kakashi fez a mesma escolha, com exceção da blusa de mangas compridas na cor azul-marinho, perguntando-se que tipo de roupa se usava para ir a um motel. Rin escolheu um vestido preto sexy de alças bem finas e um scarpin da mesma cor, porém a sua calcinha era vermelha e de rendinha. 

Terminaram toda a produção, os homens acabando primeiro do que Rin, que ainda se maquiou e cada um fez a sua bolsa, pois conhecendo Kakashi, sabiam que ficariam nesse lugar incrível pelo menos até domingo à noite senão até a segunda-feira. 

— E então, prontos? — indagou ele sorridente, recebendo um aceno positivo dos outros dois. — Certo. — Foi até o banheiro e abriu uma das gavetas do armário sob a pia, retirando cuidadosamente duas vendas que estavam enfiadas bem fundo neste. 

Ao voltar, Obito e Rin o encararam de cenho franzido. 

— Para que é isso? — Ela indagou curiosa. 

— Em que parte do banheiro isso estava para eu não ter encontrado? — Obito riu após o susto inicial ter passado. 

— Bom, eu quero fazer as coisas de forma um pouco diferente. — Explicou. — Vocês sempre foram maravilhosos em nossas saídas, encontros, e por mais que eu também seja, estou numa vibe muito romântica, então, quero fazer dessa forma. 

Os morenos se encararam e assentiram voltando a olhar o platinado. 

— Vamos descer, farei isso lá embaixo. 

Kakashi pegou a sua bolsa e saiu na frente, sendo acompanhado por Rin e Obito, que além da própria bolsa também estava levando a dela. Desceram as escadas e foram até o carro que havia ao lado de fora da casa onde moravam. Como já estava com as chaves no bolso, Kakashi apenas destravou o carro e abriu a porta do lado do carona, pondo a sua bolsa lá e pegando as dos amados, deixando todas juntas. Fechou a porta e se virou para eles, que assentiram e deixaram-se ser vendados. 

— Obito, Rin, sentem-se no banco de trás — disse em tom de ordem e ambos se arrepiaram. 

Era raro ver aquele lado de Kakashi, ele era reservado e tímido, mas quando acontecia era sempre uma surpresa e uma pontada a mais no baixo ventre. 

O platinado abriu a porta traseira para eles que, tateando, encontraram o banco e adentraram o carro preto de colocar inveja em qualquer um. Atrás havia os outros carros, mas Kakashi iria com o seu definitivamente. Fechou a porta e entrou no lado do motorista, liberando a abertura do portão através de um aparelho pequeno fincado no quebra sol, logo dando partida e apertando o mesmo para fechar o portão, os pneus deslizando suavemente sobre a pista. 

Durante o trajeto, o trio conversou sobre coisas triviais, até que o carro chegou à um motel de letreiro bem elaborado e brilhante. Kakashi se apresentou e logo um cartão foi dado a ele, além do portão ser liberado rapidamente; adentrou o local sem demora e estacionou o veículo sem dificuldade. O platinado era bem preciso, já havia pago as reservas e organizado tudo do melhor jeito para os seus amores, afinal, eles sempre lhe presenteavam muito bem e queria dar algo à altura deles. 

Abriu a porta e saiu, a fechando e dando a volta, abrindo a do carona e pegando as bolsas, fazendo o mesmo. Abriu a porta de trás e pegou Obito pela mão o trazendo para fora, repetindo o ato com Rin e logo trancando o carro. 

— Ai meu Deus, onde é que estamos? — A morena indagou entre riso e curiosidade, além de um grande frio na barriga. 

— Não sei, mas estou ficando com medo. — Obito brincou, arrancando uma risada de Kakashi. Aqueles dois eram incrivelmente engraçados. 

— Fiquem calmos, já estamos quase chegando — disse em tom monótono, mas na verdade estava tentando mascarar o tesão, não queria que aquele dia acabasse tão rápido. — Venham. 

Segurou os dois pelas mãos e subiram um grande lance de escadas com cuidado, os dois algumas vezes tropeçando, mas enfim chegaram ao local. 

O platinado os soltou e encostou o cartão na parte superior da maçaneta da porta, liberando a passagem e a abrindo, ligando as luzes e sorrindo. Era perfeito. 

— Podem tirar as vendas. — Ordenou e mais do que depressa, os dois lhe obedeceram, retirando as vendas e as deixando ir ao chão. 

— Oh, mas isso é...? — Rin indagou incrédula, os olhos castanhos brilhando muito ao dar-se conta aos poucos do que era aquele lugar. 

— Um motel. — Obito completou igualmente boquiaberto, fascinado pela beleza e o quão exótico era ali. 

O quarto era espaçoso e bem arrumado, com paredes brancas; havia uma luz vermelha no teto, bem suave, além de móveis luxuosos e um clima maravilhoso pairando no ar. 

Havia uma cama enorme, um frigobar, televisão, roteador de Wi-Fi e ao que tudo indicava mais algumas especialidades ao lado de fora. 

— Nossa, Kashi, isso é incrível!!! — O moreno disse enérgico, adentrando o quarto e olhando tudo em volta. — Estou muito impressionado. 

— Sim, parece que foi tudo escolhido com muito carinho, com amor. — Rin completou realmente feliz, também adentrando o quarto. 

— Que bom que gostaram... Eu lembro que jamais comemoramos em um lugar desse, então resolvi trazê-los. — Riu baixinho e encantado, caminhando para dentro e fechando a porta, que fez um clique indicando que estavam protegidos do mundo exterior. 

Obito foi o primeiro a se jogar nos braços de Kakashi, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus em um beijo delicioso e intenso. As línguas se encontraram e começaram a brincar, arrancando gemidos de ambos, uma vez que o moreno segurou Kakashi pela nuca com vontade e o platinado fez o mesmo, mas na cintura desenhada do outro. 

— Você é incrível! — disse Obito ao terminarem o beijo com três selinhos, olhando intensamente para o amado. — Obrigado, eu amei! 

— Não tem porque agradecer, amor. — Sorriu lhe dando mais três selinhos, realmente feliz. — Vocês merecem, de verdade. 

Obito deixou um cheirinho na bochecha dele e o soltou calmamente, rindo ao ver Rin se jogar nos braços do platinado assim que teve oportunidade. 

— Seu gostoso, safado, maravilhoso, obrigada. Já estou excitada só de pensar em como vamos fazer várias coisas aqui — disse sacana, colando os lábios nos de Kakashi, sendo retribuída prontamente. 

Aquele beijo era tão quente e intenso quanto o primeiro e o platinado não sabia se aguentaria por mais tempo. Permitiram que suas línguas se enroscassem e brigassem por dominância, mas logo aquele sentimento cessou, visto que ambos desejavam a mesma coisa, então não havia porque brigar. 

Ao terminarem o beijo com um selinho, Kakashi se abanou e Rin tornou a rir. 

— Bem, vamos estrear essa belezinha — disse ele e rapidamente a mulher retirou as roupas, as jogando em cima de uma das mesinhas de cabeceira, ficando nua, indo até a parte externa do quarto e se assustando ao ver a enorme banheira de hidromassagem que havia lá. 

— Uau, que delícia! — Exclamou e logo ligou a hidro, esperando que enchesse, entrando na mesma assim que pôde e gemendo por conta da temperatura levemente elevada. 

Kakashi e Obito se sentiram inspirados e retiraram as suas vestes, deixando-as em algum canto que não fizeram questão de observar, encontrando a mulher ao lado de fora. 

Sorriram ao ver Rin de olhos fechados, completamente relaxada, e adentraram a hidro sem demora, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e encará-los em seguida. 

— Ah, isso aqui é a melhor coisa do mundo... — sussurrou em um quase gemido, arrancando risadinhas dos dois, que permaneceram defronte a ela. 

— Pensei que as melhores coisas do mundo fôssemos nós dois... — disse Obito brincando e fazendo bico, contagiando a mulher. 

— Vocês são as melhores coisas do meu mundo, seu bobo ciumento. — Ela respondeu levando o corpo para a frente e apertando o nariz dele. 

— Na verdade, você quem é. — Kakashi respondeu apaixonado, recebendo um beijo jogado no ar. 

— Somos, meus pequenos... — Suspirou ela encantada, recebendo sorrisos como resposta. 

— Nossa gatinha. — O platinado disse recebendo um sorriso meigo dela, relaxando enquanto Obito fazia o mesmo, ambos já de olhos fechados. 

Permaneceram algum tempo presos em seus pensamentos e sensações, até que Rin lambeu os lábios ao vê-los tão vulneráveis e sensuais, uma vontade louca se apossando do seu corpo. Nadou até eles e sem pudor algum, as suas mãos pararam no colo de ambos, segurando seus pênis entre os dedos e iniciando uma leve masturbação, os fazendo abrir os olhos rapidamente. 

— Amores, sentem aqui na beirada, hm? Tem algo que eu quero fazer com vocês e é urgente — disse ela apertando-os e ouvindo ofegos de tesão, soltando-os sem demora. 

Sem pestanejarem, a obedeceram e se sentaram na beirada da hidro, observando-a ir até eles. 

A mulher aproximou-se e se pôs entre eles, escorregando as mãos pequenas pelas coxas grossas de ambos, subindo cada vez mais e os arrepiando tanto que seus rostos se tornaram a própria perdição; os olhos diminuíram de tamanho devido ao tesão, as bocas entreabriram-se e os ofegos tomaram forma, saindo descaradamente, ao passo que seus corações se aceleravam mais. 

Rin segurou os pênis grossos que já endureceram com os seus toques de vai-e-vem, sorrindo ao notar tanto o moreno quanto o platinado revirando os olhos de prazer, perdendo-se neles. Apertou a base com vontade e aumentou a velocidade da masturbação, o coração já batendo no mesmo compasso que os dos amados, até que ela abaixou a cabeça no colo de Kakashi e abocanhou a cabecinha rosada e inchada que apontava para si, arrancando um gemido alto e deleitoso dele, que não pôde se conter e abriu os olhos. 

— A-Amor...? — Ofegou, sibilando ao sentir aquela boquinha pequena lhe chupar a cabeça do pau com vontade, a língua já se pondo contra a fendinha, o torturando. — Oh, Rin, assim, ohhhhhh... Garota safada. 

Rin riu o retirando da boca e olhando profundamente para Kakashi, que se encontrava completamente perdido naqueles olhos castanhos pedintes e inocentes, mas luxuriantes da mesma maneira. 

— Sou mesmo. — Sorriu maliciosa, tornando a engolir o pau do platinado enquanto o encarava, de lado, ouvindo sibilos sendo soltos pela garganta de Kakashi e Obito, que lambia os lábios. — Sabem que eu quem mando aqui, não é, gatinhos? 

Os dois assentiram apressados, tornando a sibilar. 

— Ótimo. — Chupou a cabecinha com força e a tirou da boca com um barulho de "poc", apertando e masturbando o pênis cheio de veias, indo até o de Obito e lambendo a cabecinha rosada muito sensível, abocanhando com gula, repetindo o mesmo que fez ao do platinado. 

— É hoje que eu vou morrer. — Obito sussurrou, logo sentindo uma mão em sua nuca o trazendo para mais perto, os lábios de Kakashi grudando nos seus. 

— Iremos — disse Kakashi quebrando o beijo e logo o reiniciando, aprofundando o contato sem pudor algum.


End file.
